Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{25}{25} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times 50\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ \dfrac{25}{25} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ 50\% = \dfrac{50}{100} = \dfrac{1}{2} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{1}{2} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = \dfrac{1 \times -5 \times 1} {1 \times 8 \times 2} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{5}{8} \times \dfrac{1}{2}} = -\dfrac{5}{16} $